Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (Dragon Rockz Style)
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 1992's Fox sequel film "Home Alone 2: Lost in New York" It appeared on YouTube on December 1, 2016. Cast *Kevin McCallister - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Harry - Mayor Shelbourne (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs; 2009) *Marv - Terrence (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Pigeon Lady - Rainbow Dash (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Kate McCallister - Mulan (Mulan; 1998) *Peter McCallister - Shang (Mulan; 1998) *Buzz McCallister - Cody (The Rescuers: Down Under) *Jeff McCallister - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Megan McCallister - Shanti (The Jungle Book 2) *Linnie McCallister - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Frank McCallister - Aladdin (Aladdin; 1992) *Leslie McCallister - Jasmine (Aladdin; 1992) *Heather McCallister - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Sondra McCallister - Sheeta (Castle in the Sky) *Tracy McCallister - Jane Darling (Return to Neverland) *Rod McCallister - Timmy Turner (The Fairly Oddparents) *Brooke McCallister - Tip Tucci (Home) *Fuller McCallister - Richard Tyler (Animated; The Pagemaster) *E.F. Duncan - Geppetto (Pinocchio; 1940) *Hector - Joker (Batman: The Animated Series) *Mrs. Stone - Harley Quinn (Batman: The Animated Series) *Cedric - Hades (Hercules; 1997) *Officer Cliff - Kristoff (Frozen) *Johnny - Lord Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *Susie - Heather (Total Drama Island) *The Lady that she slap Marv - Tiana (Human; The Princess and the Frog) Scenes *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (Dragon Rockz Style; 1992) Part 1 - Preparing For Florida *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (Dragon Rockz Style; 1992) Part 2 - St. Gerard's Christmas Pageant/Apologies *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (Dragon Rockz Style; 1992) Part 3 - The Wake-Up Bell/At The Airport *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (Dragon Rockz Style; 1992) Part 4 - Welcome To New York *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (Dragon Rockz Style; 1992) Part 5 - The Smell Of Freedom *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (Dragon Rockz Style; 1992) Part 6 - Checking In *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (Dragon Rockz Style; 1992) Part 7 - A Sweet Suite *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (Dragon Rockz Style; 1992) Part 8 - Housekeeping *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (Dragon Rockz Style; 1992) Part 9 - A Limousine And A Pizza *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (Dragon Rockz Style; 1992) Part 10 - The Plan/Duncan's Toy Chest *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (Dragon Rockz Style; 1992) Part 11 - They Meet Again *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (Dragon Rockz Style; 1992) Part 12 - Remote Control Magic *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (Dragon Rockz Style; 1992) Part 13 - Hiro's Been Found *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (Dragon Rockz Style; 1992) Part 14 - Rainbow Dash Lends A Hand *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (Dragon Rockz Style; 1992) Part 15 - Operation HO HO HO *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (Dragon Rockz Style; 1992) Part 16 - Shelbourne and Terrence gets Hurt by Traps (Part 1) *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (Dragon Rockz Style; 1992) Part 17 - Shelbourne and Terrence gets Hurt by Traps (Part 2) *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (Dragon Rockz Style; 1992) Part 18 - The End of Shelbourne and Terrence/Reunited *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (Dragon Rockz Style; 1992) Part 19 - Christmas Morning *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (Dragon Rockz Style; 1992) Part 20 - End Credits Movie used: *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Return to Neverland *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Rescuers Down Under *Castle in the Sky *The Pagemaster *Home *Big Hero 6 *Mulan *Mulan II *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *The Fairly Oddparents *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Tangled *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks *My Little Pony: Friendship Games *The Princess and the Frog *Batman: The Animated Series *Batman Beyond *Hercules *The Swan Princess *Total Drama Island *Pinocchio (1940) *Frozen Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Home Alone 2: Lost in New York Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs Category:Home Alone (Dragon Rockz) Saga Category:Paramount Pictures Films